Thousand Years of Sakura: Endless Blossoms
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: Naruto's Jutsu to express the feelings of his precious Sakura... To him her smile means more than life itself now he will show Sasuke the power of his bond to Sakura. One Shot


The wind blows swiftly over the open field of green grass the blades of grass stained red with crimson blood and sweat. Cold cobalt eyes meet the shimmering sapphire eyes their muscles tense waiting for the responsive action of their minds.

The raven haired man hunches over as his chest pumps in and out pledging for oxygen. "Heh, Dobe you've gotten stronger." His dark deep voice said almost happy for the challenge provided before him.

The blonde man smirks. "Teme, your coming back" He huffed out.

The raven haired man clenched his bloody broken chokuto huffing he almost stumbling on his words. "Why-Why do you want me back?"

The blonde smirks. "Because Sakura-chan wants you back" He said without a falter in his voice as he made his stance solid. "Because she loves you" He grabs the wrappings of his hands slowly unwinding the bandages. "It will make her happy." He said with a smile that seemed to break the seen almost making everything look innocent and pure as if the sweat and blood wasn't their as if the fighting never happened.

The raven haired man straightens himself up throwing his broken sword into the distance. "That's why you fight so hard."

Naruto nods his head as the last of his bandages unwrap from his hand discarding to the ground. "It is the bond that makes me stronger than you Sasuke."

Sasuke unhooks the straps that braced his arm solid with a smirk. "I guess I'll have to break that bond for you for your not stronger than me Naruto." His said cracking his knuckles ready to perform his now trademark jutsu.

Naruto keep his smirking smile as he holds out his palm it wasn't of a symbol of a leaf or a seal just a unharmed delicate cherry blossom resting in his palm he shuts his eyes knowing Sasuke would keep the honor of making the first move to him.

"Sakura blossoms are so beautiful are they not?" Naruto said with a smile as he opened his blue eyes looking at the petal.

Sasuke frowned. "They are pretty but their weak."

Naruto smiles falter slightly as his face becomes serious. "Then let me show you how powerful they can be when the wind touches them."

Naruto brings the palm of his hand to his mouth lay a kiss on the petal. "That's the close I'll get to my dream... But I will make hers reality... This is for you Sakura."

Naruto closes his sapphire blue eyes a tear trickling down his cheek without seals or hands signs the petal floats into the air as Naruto calls out his jutsu. **"Thousand years of Sakura: Endless blossom"** Naruto called out as the Sakura petal glow a bright pink before multiplying thousands upon thousands of times creating an almost endless stream of petals blowing in the wind.

Sakura sharingan eyes flicker around looking for Naruto to be seen no where his first reaction was an attempt to dispel but the petals were no illusion slowly panic started to grow on the Uchiha as he scanned around his eyes becoming completely ineffective in tracking the movement of the countless chakra laced sakura petals they dance with the wind slowly approaching him like a enclosing wall of petals.

Sasuke tries to burn threw the petals with his fire jutsu to no effect the petals just keep growing closer and closer slowly dancing across his skin in a feather almost soothing touch kind and gentle lowering Sasuke into a false sense of security till one cuts across his arm as the petals become razor sharp like razor blades shredding into his skin a shape takes forum in the petals no longer physical but a collection of sakura petals. "She is lovely to watch... Soft as silk... Gentle like a flower... and painful like a thousand knives... Her name is Haruno Sakura" Said the voice of Naruto as the petals began disabling Sasuke's joints even making cuts into the bone making his limbs completely useful.

Sasuke falls to the ground as the petals dance around him till they finally settle lifelessly on the ground to wilt Sasuke looks around the body of Naruto no where to be seen it was only then Sasuke realized just what Naruto had done.

Uzumaki Naruto had transformed his body composition into petals and used his chakra to control them. It was his final jutsu decided to the one thing he loved the most.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke laid it the grass for hours his blood slowly leaking out the paper thin cuts as he stared at the sea of petals then he heard he voice.

"Sasuke-kun" It was her voice the voice of the jutsu.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura began to close the wounds he heard Kakashi behind her. "Sakura's... But their are no cherry trees here not enough to make this."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and his former team mate. "Naruto's kenjutsu" Was all he said as he fell unconscious into the safe care of his old team-mates. The promise of Uzumaki Naruto fulfilled to the weeping girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well this was just something I though up kind of instantaneously it seems like something Naruto would do and I liked the idea. It's just a one shot to express Naruto's feelings for Sakura. Hope you guys liked it I'm off to begin work a new on my other fan-fics. I may redue this a few times to improve it I really like it... If you could imagine it you'd agree it would be something beautiful to see.**

**Oh just to let you know... I don't OWN Naruto... Wish I did... But I don't.**


End file.
